A Hogwarts Dance
by Starcoffin
Summary: There was a crash, both Ron and Harry whipped around. Standing behind of a dropped pile of books, was Hermione Granger, jaw dropped, staring at Harry and Ron. HPXHG, Language ::Chapter 4 is up::
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this, or any other story**_

(A/N: Ok, after reading some of my reviews (mainly BlahBabe's) I have been adding to my chapters and making them at least what I think would be better. So I am redoing the chapters. Here is chapter one, hope you enjoy. I will be doing the rest, just not yet. And a special Thanks to all the people that took the time to read this)

**A Hogwarts Dance**

**Chapter 1**

_ One month, five days before the dance _

"This year, we will be having, a dance, so to speak, for all students 5th year and up..." Professor Dumbledore's next few words were drowned out by the growls of 1st through 4th year students. "This dance will take place the Saturday before final exams, 5th year students and up are allowed to bring a student below 5th year. Now, off to bed."

_ One week, three days before the dance _

"Harry, are you ever gunna ask her? If you don't someone else will."

"I have tried Ron, ever since she found out how much I like her, she wont stay near me for more then a few seconds." Harry replied, the sad look that is becoming more and more apparent since that day.

Ron just looked at him as Harry wrote the hundredth or so note he always wished he could send to Hermione, but knew he never would. "Are you ever gunna send her one of them?" Ron asked.

Harry just looked up at him with that 'you-know-I-want-to-but-it-will-just-push-her-further-away' look that he gave to Ron alot of in the past few weeks. "If only she did not hear us that day..." Harry said, his mind started to drift.

**FLASHBACK (Harry)**

"What is it you wanna tell me Harry?" Ron asked.

"Umm..."

"Will you just tell me already, it is 11:38 at night, we have the Quidditch match tomorrow against Slytherin, and you know I need sleep."

"Fine, umm, you promise not to tell right?"

"I will give you the same answer I gave you the last 7 times you asked, no I will not tell."

"Ok... I wanna ask Hermione to the dance, but I don't know how too."

"Is that all? Just tell her how you feel, be honest with her."

"What do you think I should say?"

"Well, how do you feel about her?"

"Well" Harry said, he tried to cover his face, which was starting to glow as red as Ron's hair, "I love her. I love everything about her. Her eyes, her smarts, her..."

There was a crash, both Ron and Harry whipped there heads around to see what the commotion was all about. Standing behind a dropped pile of books, was Hermione Granger, jaw dropped, staring at Harry and Ron. Before anyone could say a word, Hermione quickly picked up her books and loose papers, hurrying up into the girls dormitory.

Harry stood up and walked to the boys dormitory without even picking up his homework, they lost the match the next day.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry picked up his books and started heading for the boys dormitory when there was a small, almost unheard tap on the window, Harry looked over to see Hedwig standing on the sill, dripping from the storm outside, with a letter in her beak. Harry quickly opened the window and retrieved the wet owl from the storm. He took the letter, gave Hedwig a few owl treats, and looked at his letter, he realized at once it was from Hermione, he opened it with haste, he read the note silently, not paying Ron the knowledge of who the letter was even from...

_Harry,_

_We need to talk, meet me at the southern statue of Ingolfr the Iambic by the lake at eleven thirty tonight._

_Hermione_

Harry looked at his watch, 10:39 it read. Hundreds of questions ran through his mind, why after all this time does she wanna talk to me, what does she wanna tell me, should I ask her to go to the dance with me, why does she wanna meet so late, so far away from the castle?

Ron growing impatient, graped the letter from Harry and read it with a smile on his face. "Harry, this is the chance you have been waiting for."

"Yeah" Harry said simply as he withdrew his note from Ron's grasp. He went up to his trunk, grabbing a towel, he headed to the prefect's bathroom for a bath.

Harry returned to the Common Room at 11:07 according to his watch, he went up to the dormitory, retrieved his invisibility cloak from his trunk and headed towards the lake. After being almost seen by three teachers and two prefects, not to mention almost walking straight into Snape on the 3rd floor. He got out of the castle and smelt the cool crisp air, the rain had seemed to have stopped. He quickly checked his watch, it read 11:22.

"Sht, _accio firebolt_" Within seconds, Harry's firebolt was zooming towards him at high speeds. He hopped on and headed straight for the lake.

11:24

11:25

11:26

11:27

11:28

11:29

He looked down and saw the statue of Ingolfr, as he touched down he looked around for his beloved Hermione, who was nowhere to be seen. He pulled out the note from Hermione out to make sure he was in the right spot, then checked the base of the statue to make sure he was at the right one.

11:30

11:31

11:32

11:33

Still no sign of Hermione, was she caught by a teacher, did she write down the wrong statue?

11:34

11:35

11:36

11:37

Harry sat on his broom wondering where Hermione was, did she trick him, stood him up?

11:38

11:39

11:40

11:41

11:42

11:43

11:44

With still no sign of Hermione, Harry started worrying, was she kidnapped? Harry looked franticly around the statue looking for something that she, or someone else, might have dropped. He looked on the ground near the statue, on the ground away from the statue, on the statue... with a piece of tape, a note hang from the nose of Ingolfr the Iambic. Harry removed the note with a swift tug and heard a sharp 'oww' out of nowhere.

"That hurt" The statue said.

"Sorry, did not know that a statue could talk... or feel pain for that matter."

"This is Hogwarts remember. So anyway, what does that note say, I was sleeping when whoever it was put it on my nose, all i saw was the back of her flowing ginger brown hair, I cal..."

"Hermione was here, when was it, is she ok, was she hurt, kidnapped?"

"About 2 hours ago, she looked fine, a little pale, she looked nervous. So what does note say?"

Harry had got so worked up that Hermione was seen he forgot about the note in his hand, he opened it up and read out loud.

(A/N: Ok, I got thinking about Harry Potter and how Wizards/Witches tend to avoid muggle things all together. BUT, Harry still carries the wrist watch. Wouldn't magic by now have created an alternative that could tell time, hold your spell books, and have an attachment that could make smoothies? Tell me what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this, or any other story**_

**A Hogwarts Dance**

**Chapter 2**

_Harry,_

_I am glad you found this, I hope Ingolfr is not mad at me for putting this on his nose..._

"Well, I am not happy about it, but..." Harry ignored the statue and continued reading.

_Well... to the point... it's not that I don't find you to be a very sweet guy... but I really am not looking for a boyfriend right now... if you haven't noticed... I haven't dated one guy since I got to Hogwarts... I don't know... maybe next year I will be ready for dating and stuff... its just too overwhelming right now... but I would like you to know that I am very flattered that you would ever consider asking me... so yeah... sorry though..._

_Hermione_

"BURN!! YOU GOT OWNED KID" The statue laughed.

Harry snapped, "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_" Harry bellowed at the laughing statue, lifting it about ten feet info the air.

His cries of laughter stopped instantly. "Wha.. What are you d... d... doing?" Even if the statue could talk, he was unable show any emotion, but if he could, that face would be something to see. "Stop, stop, where are you taking me?" Cried the statue, as his stone body was slowly being hung over the icy unknown of the lake. "P.. Put me down, please put me d... down..."

Harry was fighting within himself whether or not drop him where he hung. "What do you have to say for yourself" Harry replied oddly calm. When the statue made no attempt to apologize, Harry dropped the spell for just a second to show he meant business. "Do you have something to say now?"

The way the light "YES, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. Put me back..." He fell into a sob causing all the words to become inaudible. Harry slowly glided the statue back to his place, ignoring the cries of thanks from the wailing stone author.

"Now tell me, which direction did Hermione go?" Harry said sternly and forcibly.

"Towards the Forbidden Forest but..."

"Thanks" Harry called back as he flew towards the forest, hoping to find her waiting there for him.

At first glance there was nothing, he quickly surveyed the grounds outside the forest on broom, after about fifteen minutes, he turned his search into the forest.

12:15

12:30

12:45

1:00

Still no sign of Hermione

1:15

1:30

1:45

2:00

Harry withdrew from the forest, hopped onto his firebolt and headed straight for the boy dormitory window.

Once he unlocked the window and got inside, he hid his broom under his four poster bed and went down to the common room to retrieve his muggle notebook of all his notes to Hermione, which he foolishly left on the table for anyone to read.

When he got to the common room, his worst fear was sitting right in front of him. Hermione was sitting in her favorite armchair reading his notebook. Hermione reflexively looked up and saw Harry staring at her, seeing his look of pure fear.

"Well... Goodnight" Hermione said after a long, awkward silence. She placed the notebook on the chair and hurried to the girls dormitory before Harry could ask her anything, or even say bye. Harry trudged over to the chair to retrieve his notebook when he noticed it was opened to a page that had Hermione's script on it...

_Harry_

_I wanted to tell you in person but I feared you would get mad and start swinging, I find all the letters to me very, very sweet, I am touched. It is just when something emotional happens that I can't deal with, I just push it to the side until i have enough time to think about how to solve it... I am not saying you are a problem... just that someone liking me is a problem... I want to forget about the last few weeks, forget they ever happened and we start fresh... that is, if you are not to upset with me. Anyways, goodnight._

_Hermione_

_P.S. If you are still going to the dance, save me one Hermione_

Harry could not believe his eyes, he reread and read again the letter, mainly the end of it, '_She is gunna give you a dance Potter_' he thought to himself. Harry fell asleep happier then he has been in the past three weeks.

The next morning Hermione and Ron where waiting there for him like that always were in the years past, Hermione smiled up at him as if she had indeed forgot about the past three weeks. They went to breakfast, had classes, lunch, classes, dinner, homework...

Since the rest of the day went on as if she had forgot about the previous weeks, Harry figure Hermione would meet up with himself and Ron at there normal table to do homework. He could use the proofreading skills of Hermione, she could pick up small factual error that would help his grade, ever since the day she overheard them, his grades have been slowly declining. When she did not show up, Harry figured she was in the library and would be there soon. Four hours later, an essay on the usage of rat tears (that had to be the hardest essay he had ever written) for Snape, and mastery of the _Inanimatus Conjurus _spell. Still no sign of Hermione. Neville and Luna returned from the library at about 11:25. "Sorry Harry, we never saw Hermione, well, actually, we never saw much other then each other." Neville answered proudly, causing Luna to giggle, only they knew what they were doing, we could only guess.

Hermione walked into an empty common room, to her relief Harry had long since gone to bed. "Good, he went to bed, a week ago he would have been sitting straight up waiting for me." Hermione extinguished the fire and went to bed. She would only have about 4 hours to sleep so she can get up for six, start getting ready for HIM.

(Authors note: Neville and Luna were NOT shagging. Also, from what I understand the _Inanimatus Conjurus _spell is like _accio_, but a stronger version of it and only works on inanimate objects)


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked into an empty common room, to her relief Harry had long since gone to bed. "Good, he went to bed, a week ago he would have been sitting straight up waiting for me." Hermione extinguished the fire and went to bed. She would only have about 4 hours to sleep so she can get up for six, start getting ready for HIM.

A Hogwarts Dance

Chapter 3

5 days till Dance

Harry and Ron still had no idea where Hermione was that night. They decided that is was just easier not to bring up that night and ignore it completely because since then she has gone back to normal with eating habits, homework, and her lengthy times in the library. Much easier to leave it tabled then bring it back up, even if Harry would kill to know what she was doing that night.

All Harry could think about was that note Hermione left in his notebook...

_'If you are still going to the dance, save me one'_

Harry had long forgotten the waltz that he learned for the Yule Ball, so he ordered a book from Flourish & Blotts called, "Simple Dance for Simple Men". It was suppose to arrive today. Even if the book was almost 5 galleons and it was probably only gunna be read once or twice at the most, he still ordered it.

To Harry's luck, Hedwig did not show up with the book at breakfast. It would have been bad if Hermione, Ron, or anyone new he was buying a book on how to dance. The book came a little after lunch, after Hermione had gone to Ancient Runes and Ron left to the bathroom. "I knew you were a smart bird" Harry said as he took the book from her, petting her feathers and giving her a few of her favorite treats before sending her back to the owlery so Ron did not know he had a package. Harry hid the book in his trunk and got back down to the Common Room before Ron returned. They continued with there homework until they had to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Where they meet up with Hermione, who was oddly relaxed with all the classes she was taking. Her face seemed almost flushed.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked "You look ill."

"I am fine, trust me" Hermione replied.

The class went on and neither Ron or Harry thought anything of it.

Hermione's Thoughts _'Thank God they did ask any questions, I don't know how I would have answered them. It is a good thing cause I have no idea what would happen if they found out. He was great...'_ End Hermione's Thoughts 

Harry walked towards the Room of Requirement under his Invisibility Cloak, Simple Dance for Simple Men under his arm. His watch shown 11:57. He wanted to make sure Ron was asleep before he left the Common Room. He had made arrangements with a friend to help with the dance moves. "Was she the best choice to ask to help me?" Harry asked into the Abyss.

Harry paced in front of the wall three times and said, "I need somewhere where I can practice dancing." Sure enough, the door appeared and he stepped inside. The inside of the room was huge, it looked just like a ballroom, music was playing and everything. Sitting in the corner of the room, waiting for him was Luna Lovegood.

"Well, are you ready?" She asked.

"Ummm. Yeah" Harry replied

Luna taught Harry the waltz

"Great job Harry, I want you here same time tomorrow just so I know you don't forget it." Luna told Harry before leaving the Room of Requirement.

Harry looked down at his watch. 5:30. "God damn it, oh well, at least i wont have to sneak back the Common Room." So Harry went back to the Common Room and laid down on the couch. He looked at his watch, 5:42. He blinked. Then Blinked again.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his watch, 3:38. What felt like a blink, turned out to be 10 hours. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"So you didn't die?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Of course he did not die Ron, God, sometimes I wonder IF you have a brain." Hermione replied sternly.

Ron stood up, walked by Harry saying "Women" and left the Common Room.

"SHT! CLASSES! I HAD POTIONS AND CHARMS" Harry yelled.

"Don't worry. I told Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick you had fallen ill." Hermione said calmly.

"God, I love you Hermione." Harry said, not meaning his true feelings.

Hermione stiffened. "Well, I have to get to the Library, see you later." And she ran out of the Common Room before he could explain himself.

"F()CK." Harry yelled, scaring a first and second year to a scream. "Sorry." He said, as he got up and headed to the dormitory. Harry changed and headed for charms to get his missed work.

"Oh Hermione, you're so beautiful." He said and kissed her neck.

"No I am not. I am ugly." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, how could you say that, you are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts" He said.

"Do you really think that?" She asked with a glisten in her eyes.

"Yes Hermione, I really mean that." He said with a smile.

"Oh I love you!" And she pulled Him into a deep kiss.

"Good, good, I think you got it." Luna said.

"Do you think?" Harry asked.

"DUHH, if I did not think you had it would I say you did?" She replied sarcastically.

"Oh my God. What if Hermione does not know the waltz? I will look like a dumbass."

Luna slapped his face lightly. "Harry, trust me, Hermione knows how to dance and even if she does not know the waltz, she will find the fact that YOU know it appealing."

"Do you really think so?"

"Stop questioning me, God" Luna said, turning off the music.

"Thank you so much for this. What can I do to repay you for this?" Harry asked

"By dancing with Hermione." She said "Now one last time tomorrow, same time" And left the Room of Requirement.

Harry looked down at his watch, 5:23. "Great." He said sarcastically and left for the Common Room. Once he got there and was about to say the password.

"All classes have been canceled for 5th and 7th year students today and tomorrow so they have plenty of time to study." The Fat Lady said and opened up to allow Harry entrance.

"Sweet, thank you, that just made my life easier." Harry said as he entered the Common Room and passed out once again on the couch.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked, his hand outstretched.

Hermione blushed, placing her hand in his, "What a gentleman." She rose, and followed Harry.

They danced the waltz perfectly.

"Wow Harry, I had no idea you could do the waltz." Hermione said once the song was over.

"I guess even Hermione learns something new everyday." Harry said putting his hands on her waist.

Hermione slowly moved in, Harry could feel her breath. There lips touched.

"HARRY WAKE UP!!"

Harry jumped a mile high "What the heck" He said in his confused state. _'God damn it, it was a dream. WHY did I wake up then_.'

"Harry, it's time for dinner" Hermione said, putting her books into her bag.

Harry looked down at his watch, 6:12. "Oh my God, I slept almost thirteen hours."

"What were you doing that kept you up till 5:30 this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. I was just ahhhh... thinking" Harry replied.

"... If you say so. Now come on, I am hungry and i bet you are to, you have not had anything to eat since dinner yesterday have you?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer. "Your going to end up withering away to nothing if you don't eat and I don't want that." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Thursday pasted and Friday came and left. Harry stood in front of the mirror in the Boy's dormitory, only an hour before the dance.

"Harry, you look fine. Stop obsessing over yourself." Ginny said as she was combing out Dean's hair.

"Yeah Harry, _OWW_, you look, _OWW_, fine, _OWWW_. God Ginny, not so hard." Dean said painfully.

"Oh grow up Dean..." Ginny said continuing to comb.

"Yeah man, relax." Ron said standing up. "I need to go meet Lavender, she wants to make sure my suit works with her dress" Ron said leaving. His old, flamboyant dress robes long gone, he now had a set of nice flat black ones.

"God, everything goes with a black at a dance" Ginny said, rolling her eyes

"Yeah" Dean and Harry said in unison, Dean added and '_OWW'_ after.

Harry smiled into the mirror, then headed down to the Common Room, Ron was just leaving the Common Room with Lavender, Hermione was no where to be seen. He sat on the sofa and relaxed, but he could not get this one thought out of his mind. It was of a girl, not Hermione though, but... another girl...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry smiled into the mirror, then headed down to the Common Room, Ron was just leaving the Common Room with Lavender, Hermione was no where to be scene. He sat on the sofa and relaxed, but he could not get this one thought out of his mind. It was of a girl, not Hermione though, but... another girl...

A Hogwarts Dance

Chapter 4

Harry shook his head violently "No, she is only a friend." Harry said aloud "And so is Hermione..." Harry said, pushing himself back into his depression. "Why must i screw everything up?" Harry asked himself aloud. His head jolted around when his question was answered.

"I don't think you screw everything up." Hermione said in a soft voice "I don't think you have ever screwed anything up" She said honestly. She wore a light blue, almost turquoise dress that strongly resembled a kimono. It was tight in all the right places, making her already nice butt, thin waist, and good sized breasts look that much better. The bottom of the dress ruffled and gave her legs plenty or room to walk and dance. With the slightly darker blue, semi-transparent sleeves and straps, it let her show of the slight tan she had acquired, the slight glitter in the fabric made her look that much better. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

And Harry agreed, he had to do all he could to only smile "If you say so" He said, turning his head before his 'little friend' paid him a visit.

"What? Do you think I am lying to you?" Hermione asked as she walk down the staircase from the the girls dorm.

"No, I never said that" Harry replied. He moved over on the couch, hoping Hermione would sit next to him, he had already forgotten that he had just told himself she was just a friend.

"Good, cause I really do think you have never screwed anything up. Well there was that time in 5th year.. ehh, nevermind that. What matters is that you don't mess up as often as you think you do. A lot of the time you make stuff better. Now give me a hug, and we will head down to the dance together." Hermione said, she was now standing next to Harry.

Harry stood up, excepting her offer. He wrapped his arms around the beautiful female. His self control was getting a workout, preventing him from jumping up and down, calling out in joy, and anything else that might destroy this perfect moment. Harry broke the hug, trying not to overdue it. They did not talk much as they left the Common Room and headed down the staircase other then the 'How are you doing' and the 'Not to bad, yourself' conversation that always leads to silence. Harry's self control was now going into overdrive to stop him from trying to hold her hand or something worse.

Hermione lead him all the way down to the third floor landing, but down a corridor rather then the stairs to the second floor. Hermione did not say a word, just grabbed his shoulder and steered Harry down the corridor that seemed to never end. It got to the point where he could not hear the chatter of people heading to the dance.

A Slytherin girl, most likely a 1st or 2nd year was walking up from the other direction, muttering something about 'mudbloods'. Whether Hermione did not hear her or did not care, her face did not move a muscle, she just kept walking.

Once the clap of the girls shoes could not be heard, Hermine slowed to a stop, she turned around and faced Harry, her mouth opened to speak but then closing as if she had lost her train of thought. She opened it again, but to no avail. Time seemed to have stopped. Hermione just stared at Harry, time had stopped but was flying by. Seconds turned to minutes, after five minutes of dead silence, Harry decided to speak, "Hermione, why did you lead me all the way out here?" Hermione did not speak, well she tried to, but the words escaped her again. "Are you ok?" Harry asked, hoping she could answer that.

Hermione did not speak, just stared. Seconds passed leaving them in a silent lull. Hermione reached out with her hand, placing it on Harry's cheek. Harry pulled away reflexively, "Hermione?" He asked. She did not respond, just placed her hand back on his cheek, bringing her other hand up to caress Harry's other cheek. Harry was in shock, things running through his head, '_Is this just a joke? Do I do the same to her? Should I pull away?_'

Hermione moved a little closer to him, a nervous smile shown on her face. She moved even closer, there bodies were so close that her breasts were pressed against his chest. Harry's eyes went wide, he tried to pull away as Hermione moved in. There lips brushed together and then connected, all of Harry's will to ask for an explanation left him at that very moment. His hands absently guided themselves onto Hermione's waist. All Harry felt was love and passion, all his feelings that he had shoved away and boxed up were freed instantly. Harry opened his mouth against hers, hoping she would do the same. And suddenly, she did. He felt a wave of pure heat shoot through himself.

Hermione released his face, slowly breaking the kiss, unable to resist the widest smile she has ever had. "I am sorry it took me so long" She said softly, kissing Harry on the lips once again. Then she pulled him over to one of the benches that lined the corridor walls and sat him down on it, then straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I thought the fact that I liked you scared you." Harry said, still hoping for a few answers.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well when you overheard me and Ron, you dropped everything and then ran up to your room, not to mention you did not talk to me for almost a month."

"Well, I was in shock, I could not handle the fact that my best friend loved me. I mean I always thought it was Ron that was going to like me, I had planned for that. I never thought you would like me, heck I had convinced myself that you would just end up back with Ginny, so all my feelings I had for you I just boxed up. It just took me all this time to open back up to my feelings, to convince myself that 'no, Harry did not want Ginny, he wanted me'." There was a short silence. "So, will you go out with me?"

Harry laughed softly, "You really are a scarlet women. You leave me in complete confusion for weeks, then act like nothing happened between us, afterwards you take me to a deserted corridor and kiss me, then you ask me out. Most girls would have just waited till the guy asked her out, but your different." He kissed her on the lips. "Your Hermione. My Hermione."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she kissed him again, deeply this time, letting herself learn what she has never been able to learn before now. This was one place she could not learn about in a book.

Harry broke the kiss. "You know I am going to tell Ron, no way I will hide this from him."

"So was that a yes?"

Harry shock his head, a teasing grin on his face, "Nope."

"What, why not?" Hermione asked, a little pout could be heard in her voice.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"

Hermione laughed, then kissed him on the lips again, "Yes Harry. I will go out with you."

Harry and Hermione walked through the doors into the Great Hall hand in hand. A few people looked over, one girl in a green dress bolted into the crowds. But other then that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The two of them walked the outside wall until they found Ron. They would have never found him if it was not for Lavender yelling at him.

"Ron! Why were you talking to her!?"

"Because she is my friend."

"Is she a girlfriend? I bet she is. What is her name?"

"Susan Bones for Christ sakes, your so paranoid."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you talking to her anymore."

"What! She is my friend and I am not just gunna ignore her."

"Well if you want to go out with me, you will do what I say!"

"Susan is my friend, I am not going to push her away because you are jealous."

"Fine. Goodbye." Lavender said, then walking into the crowds and out of sight. Harry and Hermione walked over and sat down next to Ron. Harry was next to Ron, Hermione next to Harry.

"Bloody Hell. I sure hope you are not like that Hermione."

"Don't worry, I know Harry would never cheat on me."

Ron's head spun around, "You two are going out?"

"Yes Ron, we are." Harry said, grabbing her hand.

"Well congrats Harry, never thought it would actually happen."

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder the same thing myself."

"So how did it happen?"

"Well, it is kinda a long story.." Harry began.

"I took him down the 3rd floor corridor and kissed him."

"Well that was direct. Never thought you would do it like that Hermione." Ron said surprised.

"I am still kinda surprised I did it myself."

After a few minutes of silence between the three of them, Ron was looking out into the crowd, Hermione and Harry were staring into each others eyes. A slow song started, Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. She gladly excepted, standing up and hugging him quickly, she started to pull him out onto the dance floor before Harry stopped her. Letting go of her hand and walking back to Ron, who gave a sad little smile.

"Hey, Susan is over there looking at you, why don't you go ask her for a dance?"

"But what if Lavender comes back."

"Oh come on, not worth hoping. Just ask her, if anything it will make her feel better."

"Ok, fine." Ron said, he made it sound like he was doing it just because it would make Susan happy.

"He so wanted to ask Susan, didn't he?" Hermione asked, who was now behind him.

"Yeah, he did not want it to sound like it, but he did want to."

"Thats Ron for you." Hermione said. They both watched as Ron asked Susan for a dance, then as he lead her onto the dance floor and out of sight, they could both see even in the poor light that Ron was blushing.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. Hermione brought her arms around his neck and smiled. They moved back and forth to the beat of the music staring into the other's eyes, both smiling. Everything was perfect, just like in every one of Harry's fantasies. Just perfect.

"HEY POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Harry looked up, "Your girlfriend?" He said, looking for the detested voice that dare say them words.

"Yes, my girlfriend Potter." Draco said walking up to Harry.

"What makes you think she is your girlfriend?"

"Well the fact that we have been dating for the past month in secret might play a role in this." He said, reaching for Hermione's hand, she pulled it away.

"Back off Draco, your such an a$$hole. I am with Harry now."

"Oh really, so tell me why you are with him all of a sudden? Was it something I said? That I did?"

"Yeah, it was the fact that you were a friggin jacka$$."

"Oh, that was not what you said last night." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"You are so full of it. I thought you were something else. But no, all you wanted to do was get me into bed. I should have known. I broke up with you because you are a complete a$$hole and only wanted me for $ex. Harry loves me and treats me with the respect I deserve.

"So I guess he must be doing this all day long." Draco said, then slapped Hermione across the face.

"_OBLITTERO_" Harry bellowed, his wand pointed at Draco's chest. The music came to a halt, the crowd spread as Draco's flying body came through, only stopping when he hit Neville, knocking him down. Crabbe and Goyle charged Harry, ready for a muggle fight. Harry pointed his wand first at Goyle. "_Levicorpus_" Sending him into the air, his wand fell out of his pocket as he shot feet first straight up. Draco was now standing and running back to Harry. Crabbe was still running at Harry full tilt. Harry brought his wand behind his back yelling, "_LOCOMOTOR_" Then firing it forward like it was a dagger yelling "_CRABBE_" Crabbe was sent flying backwards as if he was hit by a bus, beaming Draco and knocking him back down. Harry along with many Gryffindors in the Great Hall were now laughing. The Slytherins were taking out there wands in responds.

"_Avis_" Hermione said, as a small flock of six to eight birds appeared over her head. Harry nodded, holding his wand up.

Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had been pushed to the back by the Gryffindors and Slytherins, both sides having wands drawn. Teachers were unable to get through the mass of students. Draco and Crabbe were now on there feet, wands at the ready. They both bellowed spontaneously "_SERPENSORTIA SERPENSORTIA SERPENSORTIA SERPENSORTIA SERPENSORTIA_" Now stood ten cobras in front of the two of them. All twelve of them ready to fight "_OPPUGNO_" Draco and Crabbe said, causing the ten cobras to charge forward.

"_OPPUGNO_" Hermione yelled, the flock of birds shot forward. Birds pecking snakes, snakes biting at birds. By the end of the battle, all the birds had been eaten and three snakes had collapsed, leaving seven cobras ready to attack.

"_OPPUGNO_" Draco and Crabbe yelled, the seven cobras raced forward.

Out of the crowd, seven Gryffindors pointed there wands at the cobras, "_Vipero Evanesca_" They said almost in unison. The remaining cobras vaporized.

Goyle had now been freed and gotten back with Crabbe and Draco. The three of them were battle ready, wands pointed at Harry and Hermione. "_RICTUSEMPRA_" A voice bellowed out of the crowd, the spell knocked Crabbe onto the ground. "Thought you could use a little help. Ya know, even the score a little." Ron said, forcing his way through the last of the people.

"DROP YOUR WANDS, OR YOU WILL ALL BE EXPELLED BEFORE YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH." Madam Hooch yelled, hovering over the group. "DROP YOUR WANDS NOW."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone other then a Slytherin dropped there wands.

"_ALARTE ASCENDARE_" Draco howled, his wand pointed at Madam Hooch's broom. The front of her broom shot straight up to the celling, pulling the rest of it with it, causing Madam Hooch to fall off and drop to the floor, she landed on her feet, her wand drawn. "Ah yes, thank you Lockhart for the spell. Who would have thought I would have ever use a spell that sent and object flying into the air?"

"Oh shuddup Malfoy" Madam Hooch said. "_LANGLOCK_." Malfoy fell to the ground holding his throat.

"Bloody Hell. Harry, remind me to always keep in good terms with her."

"No problem Ron"

Malfoy charged, ready to fight muggle style. "_Locomotor Mortis_" Draco dropped flat on his face. Crabbe and Goyle began to charge Madam Hooch. "_Petrificus Totalus_ _Petrificus Totalus_" Both of them dropped to the ground ridged as a board. "Anyone else want to attack?" She asked, begging for a challenger. Most of the Slytherins dropped there wands and backed away, a few stood there ground. "Come on, bring it on. If you don't drop your wands now you will be out of this school, meaning I will not have any soar feelings about attacking a student." The twenty or so Slytherins left standing charged. "_LOCOMOTOR_" She yelled, spinning a full circle around. Everyone of the attacking Slytherins were stopped dead in there tracks. She hit everyone of them with the full-body bind just to make sure they would not try it again.

"Damn... I need to remember that one" Harry said in complete shock, his fingers laced with Hermione's. Hermione and Ron were thinking he same thing.

"Now, I think that the dance is over. Go back to your Common Rooms, get some sleep, and study up tomorrow." Madam Hooch said. Almost instantly the students started to file out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to Madam Hooch, other teachers were able to walk in and take away the newly expelled students.

"Madam"

"What Mr. Potter?" She said in her normal annoyed voice. She reached down and grabbed Malfoy by the ankles.

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me what you di.."

"No Mr. Potter."

"Why not, I might have to use that against Vold.."

"You will learn it when you need to Mr. Potter."

"Please Professor?"

"I said no Mr. Potter" She said, dragging Malfoy to towards the doors. "Now get to bed the three of you or I will be forced to punished you as well."

"Yes Madam." The three of them said, then headed for the door.

"Wow, you think we will get busted for this?" Ron asked.

"Most likely, I think that they are all just busy taking care of the rest of them."

"Well I know you were just defending me." Hermione said, kissing Harry on the cheek. "I wont be mad"

"Well I hope you wouldn't" Ron chimed in.

"Now come on Harry, lets get to bed. I still want to seal the deal." Hermione said with an evil grin.

The End

(A/N: Thank you all for reading and commenting. I know it took me forever to write this, but I am done with it for now. In the future, I plan on writing at least two alternative endings, so please do add this story to your alert list. I also plan on updating the chapters when ever I find a few typos or I wish to reword something. So thanks again, leave me a comment so I at least know my work is liked)


End file.
